


baby steps

by planetundersiege



Series: 100 Fandom Challenge [29]
Category: Sex Education (TV)
Genre: Adam is working on becoming a better person, Anger Management, Canon Bisexual Character, Canon Gay Character, Character Study, Drabble, Fluff, Holding Hands, Internalized Biphobia, M/M, Post-Season/Series 02, Slice of Life, Support, Wordcount: 100-1.000, getting better, getting out of a toxic environment, happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:33:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25712134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Being affectionate in public was still hard for Adam from time to time. Holding hands was almost completely fine, he only got anxious in large crowds filled with strangers.
Relationships: Eric Effiong/Adam Groff
Series: 100 Fandom Challenge [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745629
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	baby steps

He really wanted to hold Eric’s hand, and now, he did.

Being affectionate in public was still hard for Adam from time to time. Holding hands was almost completely fine, he only got anxious in large crowds filled with strangers. Smaller crowds like a mall with only a few people was fine, also walking down the streets, and school (his mother had made it possible for him to enroll again) was fine too for the most part, everyone already knew they were together anyway. But from time to time, he still got anxious, especially when they walked past the people he had once bullied Eric with, together. But, he had talked a lot with Eric about this, and about internalized biphobia, and he didn’t pressure him to go beyond holding hands in public, as long as people knew they were together.

The last few weeks, everything had gotten a bit easier, and now he was brave enough to kiss Eric in public from time to time, as long as they were around friends, and the place wasn’t too crowded.

Baby steps, but they were getting there. Adam was really happy about his boyfriend, and he really wanted to be brave enough to always be affectionate towards him, no matter who was watching. 

He wanted to show that he was really working to becoming a better person, he was seeing a therapist now, one that helped him with his anger issues as well as just listening to him vent about his life and giving him the support he truly needed, and it had made him feel so much better. Eric was proud that he was really trying, and not just saying he was trying “just because”.

“How’s it going with math?” Eric asked as they walked through the corridors, on their way out of school for the day.

“Better, I got a C+ on the last test, which is actually really good for me. My tutor is really good at explaining stuff, and they’ve helped me put up a study schedule. Now studying isn’t that intense anymore. I used to just put everything off and then cram the last day, now I just spend like fifteen minutes a day doing extra studying after the homework. They’re really determined to help me get to at least a B before term ends, and I’m gonna do my best.”

“That’s amazing Adam! I’m so proud of you.”

He couldn’t help but smile. Before, he never heard anyone tell him they were proud of him, only that he wasn’t enough. Hell, if his dad still lived with him, he wouldn't be impressed over his C+ and tell him that the grade wasn’t enough, and that he needed it to be better immediately. Eric though, he understood that took time, and supported him every part of the way.

“Thanks, it means a lot, to hear that.” he answered. “It’s nice to have people that believe in me.”

“Of course I believe in you, you’re working your arse off and trying your best. How could I not be proud of that? Anyway, you are still coming over to my house for dinner tonight? My mom made your favorite.”

He nodded.

“Of course I am, I love her cooking, and your family. I feel welcome there.”

“You know you always are, everyone loves you.”

“By the way, my mom wants you to come over for dinner someday too, she really likes you too, saying that it’s amazing that we have each other and all.”

“Of course I’ll come, you know I will. Is Saturday good?”

“Not really, I’m gonna go play laser tag with Ola and her girlfriend. Lily’s a fucking beast. Sunday?”

“Yeah, that works. Deal.”


End file.
